California vacation
by Emily123454321
Summary: Maya and Emily go on vacation in California. Suuuuuuuuuuuckish summary but the story is good LOL.
1. The Ditchers

_OK, this story is set BEFORE Maya's horrible death on the show, because I feel that not many people are writing them anymore. Well, in this story, Maya invites Emily to go with her to San Fransisco when she gets an invite to her uncle's farm saying she can bring a friend. Nothing sad in this story at all because I have only read like one or two story where truly nothing sad goes on, but Maya does do something really romantic for Emily, you'll have to read to find out!:) P.S. this story should be about 4 or 5 chapters, but they are kinda long.  
_

Emily's POV_  
_

Last week of school. That was the only thing on my mind right now. I was sitting at lunch with Hanna, Spencer, and Aria having another talk about A. I would

have much rather been with Maya, who we couldn't talk to about A. I suddenly heard my phone beep and when I looked at the text I smiled. It read:**"Hey, I **

**miss u, miss me? 3 Maya" **I had to laugh and texted back: **"Of course I miss u. Wat r u doing?" **I quickly typed back before for the first time a hand in front

of my face. "Emily!" Hanna said, annoyed. "What? Oh, sorry," I said. My phone beeped again and I pulled it out. **"Sitting in my car texting, u?" **I laughed

again. **"How r u sitting in ur car texting and ur not getting caught?" **I asked. I got a reply almost instantly. **"I ditched today, and I'm sitting on the road **

**that leads to ur school," **she replied. "Oh my god," I mumbled. **"OK, well if ur there do u think u could come pick me up? I don't want to b in school **

**anymore. :(" **I texted back. I got an answer saying:**"Of course, if you'll let me do what I want 2 u;)"** I groaned. Don't get me wrong, I love Maya more

than anyone, and I love being with or near her just as much, but when she sends a remark like that, she wants something, and she's manipulating me to get

it. Pleasurable, but only if I gave her what she wanted. **"OK, can u b here in 10?" **I asked. **"****C u soon ;), luv u" **she typed. I smiled, texted **"luv u 2" **and put

my phone away. "Finally!" Spencer said. "I thought I would have to break your phone to get your attention!" I laughed and shook my head. "I was just

talking to Maya, she wants me to ditch with her," I said. "What for?" Hanna asked. "Well, I think she wants something, but she didn't exactly say if she did or

what she wanted," I answered. "So, am I allowed to go? I asked, thinking I sounded like a child asking their mom for something. "OK, get out of here," Aria

said. "Really?" I asked, knowing that the grin on my face had to be from ear to ear. "Yeah, I mean she's your girlfriend, and you to barley ever even see each

other," Hanna said. "Thank you!" I said. They all laughed and I blushed. Just then my phone beeped again. **"Hey, I'm in the parking lot, now get out here **

**before som1 c's me!" **I read the text and smiled. "I got to go, see ya!" I said to the girls as I ran out to the parking lot. I saw Maya's car parked just out of

range of the security camera, the place I always told her to park so we wouldn't get caught. I ran to the car and got in, quickly kissing her before she drove

away. Once we were out of range of the school she stopped and kissed me. I smiled and was soon kissing her with just as much passion. But I could easily

see where this was headed, and I pulled away, whispering, "don't worry, save it for when we are inside," into my beautiful girlfriends ear. She giggled and I

placed a soft kiss below her ear and felt her squirm from my touch. I giggled as I sat in my own seat. A comfortable silence fell upon us as Maya drove to her

house. When we got to her house she grabbed my hand and led me to her bedroom. I smiled as she pinned me to the wall and started kissing me. We both

giggled into the kiss and I was actually glad I wasn't in my favorite class in school, history. Maya sucked in history, and I was always the first person she

went to for help. When she got confused her lips twisted into an absolutely adorable pout. I pulled away and she got a cross look on her face between

confused and upset. I wanted to kiss her all over again, but I wanted to know why she wanted me to ditch. It certainly wasn't for no reason. "OK, out with it.

Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "OK, well, my uncle sent me an invite to visit his farm for a few weeks back in San Fransisco, and he said he would pay

if I wanted to bring a friend, and I want you to come with me," Maya said, the smile never leaving her face. I thought about it for a moment. I would

absolutely love to go on vacation with her, but I would dearly miss my friends back at home. I smiled and kissed Maya gently. "I'll go with you," I whispered,

before she smiled and kissed me once again.


	2. Magical

_Hey guys, I just want to say thank you SO much for your awesome reviews. Anyways, this is just a chapter where the girls find out about Emily and Maya going on vacation together. It's kinda short, but I think you all will like the next chapter the best, I know I do. :)_

Maya's POV

_"I'll go on vacation with you." _The words were still fresh in my mind as I kissed Emily. I couldn't believe she had actually said yes and I hadn't needed to

manipulate her. She had surprisingly gone right along with it. I was overjoyed by the fact that we were going on vacation together, especially considering the

fact that we were going to San Fransisco. The even better part was that I could kiss Emily and no one would be freaked out, because there are some gay

people in my family, and they would be happy to know that their was another addition to their club. I pulled away from Emily and she got the cutest pout on

her lips. "Aw, baby don't make that face," I said, and I leaned down and kissed her lips. I pulled back away. "Let me call my uncle and tell him I'm coming," I

said. "Well, I don't think he'll want to know _that,_" Emily said with a smirk. "Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that!" I said and smacked her head with

pillow. I actually could believe that, considering that I was her girlfriend it was only a matter of time before I started to rub off on her. I dialed my uncles

phone number and heard it ring a few times before he picked it up. "Hello?" I heard him ask. "Hey uncle Frank," I said. "Maya! What a surprise, I didn't think I

would hear back from you so soon," I laughed. "Yeah, she was pretty easy to manipulate," I said and felt a pillow hit my back, but I ignored it. "How is that

lovely lady of yours doing?" he asked. Frank and his adopted son Jacob were the only people who knew about Emily and I. "Great. I'm sure Katie will like that

someone is taking after her," I said. "Girl, you know it," he said. I laughed. "Actually, Jacob will be happy to," he said. "Jacob got a boyfriend?" I asked,

shocked. Jacob was never one to do anything wrong or against the law, but with Katie being his sister, and like me, he was eventually bound to do

_something_. "Yep, his name is Cody," Frank said. "Wow," was all I could say. "Yep. Alright, well I don't want to keep you, see you two soon?" he asked.

"Bye," I said as we both hung up. "Who's Jacob and Katie?" asked Emily. "My adopted cousins," I said. "Oh, cool," Emily said. "So, when do we leave?" she

asked. "On the last day of school," I said. Then added teasingly, "Hey, we could make out on that plane for like, 11 hours," Emily slapped my arm. "I am

not having an 11 hour make out session," Emily said. "Oh, don't act like you don't want to" I said. Emily rolled her eyes and I wrapped my arms around her

waist. She sighed and leaned back, knowing she had lost this battle. "Maya?" Emily asked. "Yeah Em,?" I answered. "I love you," she said, her voice

barley above a whisper. I smiled. "I love you to, Emily," I whispered, before leaning down and capturing her soft lips with my own for a sweet kiss.

Emily's POV

I woke up in Maya's arms, the smaller girl's curly hair all through her face. She was asleep, but a smile was plastered across her face. I kissed her lips and

the brown eyes I loved so much fluttered open. She instantly smiled and I smiled back. I then realized something I don't know how I missed before,

neither of us had clothes on. "Hey baby," Maya whispered. "Hey," I whispered back. She smirked and kissed me gently. I heard my phone beep numerous

times but was too caught up on Maya to care. I ran my tongue across the bottom of her lip and she giggled into the kiss. Maya pulled away and looked at

the time. "You better get dressed and get to school" she whispered in a husky voice, which made shivers go up my spine. I looked at the clock as well.

She was right, I we had 45 minutes to get dressed and get to school. I giggled as Maya traced her finger in circles around my stomach. I tried my best not

to squirm under her touch. She laughed as my stomach muscles tensed and I turned and started sucking at her neck. She moaned softly at the feeling

and I laughed. She soon pulled away and I put on the best pout I could pull off. "Aw baby, don't do that. If your mom starts to get on your case you and I

both know that she'll try to like shoot me," Maya giggled. "Fine," I grumbled. Maya and I both yanked on our clothes and said our goodbyes. I kissed the

side of her head before walking to my car and driving to school. When I got to school, there was still a good half hour before class. Hanna, Aria, and

Spencer walked over to me as soon as I entered the building. "Where the hell were you?" Hanna hissed. "We've been texting you all morning!" Aria

followed. "I was with Maya!" I said. "Didn't you hear your phone go off?" Spencer asked. "Spence, we were kinda busy," I said. "What did you guys do, have

sex?" Hanna asked, all of them rolling their eyes. "Actually, yes," I said. They all snapped their heads up, their pupils wide. "You actually had sex with her?"

Hanna asked. "Yeah, and I'm going on vacation with her tomorrow," I said. "Vacation? To where?" asked Spencer. "San Fransisco," I said, smiling. "Why

there? You hate flying," Hanna said. "Well, her uncle invited her to spend a couple weeks with him at his farm, and she said he would pay for an extra person

if she wanted to bring someone, and she asked me, so I said yes," I stated. "OK, well have fun," Hanna mumbled. I giggled as my phone went off. Maya was

calling. I groaned. What could she possibly want now? I picked up the call. "Hello?" I asked. "Are you _sure _you wouldn't have an 11 hour make out session

with me? Because I-" Maya started to say but I interrupted. "Yes, I'm sure I'm not having an 11 hour make out session with you on an airplane," I said. I

looked at the others and mouthed "long story." Maya sighed into the phone. "OK, well I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow?" she asked. "Yeah, see you then," I

answered. "Love you," Maya said. "Love you to," I said before hanging up and looking up to meet the shocked faces of my friends. "Wow," Hanna said.

"What?" I asked, knowing my face had to be red. "Its just surprising how serious you are with her," Aria said. "What, I can't be serious with a person?" I

asked. "No you can, we just, oh god this is hard to explain without sounding like some kind of creep," Hanna said. "Well, I got to get to class," I said. I

couldn't wait for tomorrow. It would be magical.


	3. The Devil's Daughter

_OK, sorry this chapter is a bit longer than the others, but I needed a bit more to wrap this chapter up. This is just the time our favorite PLL couple spent on the plane ride to San Fran. Enjoy:) (And P.S. a lot of you seemed to like the texting between the two so I tried to include a bit more of that :)  
_

Maya's POV

The day seemed to be going by so slowly. Emily and I boarded our plane tonight to fly to San Fransisco. I was sitting in math when suddenly my phone

vibrated. It was Emily. I smiled. Her text read: **"****I am sooo bored, and tonight seems to be ages away!"** It really did seem to be forever away. I texted

back:**"I know baby, but we only have one period left and were in it together :)" **Too bad the last period had to be science. Besides history, it was my

worst subject, and Emily was really good at it. It seemed that whatever she was good in, I sucked at, and vise-verse. I got a reply a half a minute later

saying: **"****Yeah, I heard the teacher is putting all the good students with the 1's who struggle ;)" **I had to use all my might to not burst out laughing.

Although I was a bit offended, Emily had a way to make everything look adorable. I texted back: **"OK, well I gotta focus on math, u know, so I'll c u **

**soon, luv ya" **before putting my phone on my lap. I felt it vibrate and looked at the text. **"Luv u 2, c u l8r"** I struggled to hold in a giggle. End of class

would never come soon enough.

Emily's POV

I smiled as Maya's text appeared on my phone: **"OK, well I gotta focus on math, u know, so I'll c u soon, luv ya" **I quickly texted back: **"L****uv u 2, c u l8r" **

and put my phone away. I couldn't wait for next period. I had looked in earlier to see who I was partners with and it was of course Maya. We were always

paired up together by teachers, for two reasons. One, whatever I was bad at she was good at, and the other way around, and two, we could tutor each

other so well, mostly because when you were put with a partner you didn't exactly like them and were forced to talk so it was awkward and you never really

learn anything because you were in such a hurry to get done. But Maya and I were very comfortable together, (no one but the girls really knew why of

course), but the teachers seemed to like that people learned better if they were comfortable. I finally heard the bell that signaled the next class was

starting, and I got up and walked to the science room. I saw Maya half of the way there and walked quickly to catch up with her. "Hey," I said as my pace

started to match hers. "Hey," she said and offered a sweet smile. "You ready for tonight?" she asked. "Yep. I asked the girls to meet us at your house, since

we're not going to get to see them for awhile," I said. "That's fine," she answered. "OK, you ready to get going with science?" I asked with a teasing smile.

She smiled back and hit my arm playfully. "Yeah, show me what you've got, mad scientist," she laughed. Science flew by like a breeze, probably because we

were together. All the classes we were apart in seemed to last longer than a million years. We walked out of school after the bell rang meaning school was

over. I got in the passenger seat of her car and she grabbed my hand, both of us giggling. It was a comfortable ride to Maya's house, us hand-in-hand the

entire way. When we got to her house, I saw Hanna's car parked in the driveway. I assumed that Aria and Spencer had just rode with Hanna. The three girls

were standing in the drive way, all looking disappointed. I got out of the car, quickly rejoining my hand with Maya's. "Hey, guys," I said. Hanna was the first to

speak. "We're really gonna miss you guys," she said. "I know, were gonna miss you to," I said. Maya and I broke our hands to hug her and the others.

"Well, we gotta get going, we got a 4 hour drive to the airport and an 11 hour flight," Maya said before re-intertwining our fingers. They all smiled at us.

"Alright, you guys go have a good time," Hanna said before we all hugged one more time. We were walking back to Maya's car before Hanna called out to us.

We both turned to see what she wanted. "Emily, make sure you don't get pregnant!" she called, a teasing smile on her face. "Wow Emily, are you sure that

I'm the most inappropriate person you've ever met? Because I think I might have some competition for that title," Maya said in a joking voice. "I'm starting to

have my doubts," I mumbled before climbing into the passenger seat of Maya's car. Maya leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Go to sleep, it'll be awhile

before we're there," and I soon dozed off to the sound of Maya's sweet voice.

Maya's POV

I giggled as I pulled up to the airport and and looked over to see Emily fast asleep, hair in face, yet still a smile across her face. God, did I love her smile. It

seemed to take me to another world. I brushed some of the hair out of her face and she groaned softly, slightly shifting her position. Her dark brown eyes

fluttered open and I smiled. "Hey baby," I whispered into her ear before pulling back to watch the tall girl force herself awake. "Hey," she finally mumbled out,

a smile on her face. I kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled. "We're here," I said, and she yawned and looked out the window, slightly whining in the

processes. "Hey, baby, come on, when we're on the plane you can sleep for a long time," I said softly before she finally got up. I put my arm around her and

she laid her head on my shoulder. "Baby, I love this and you know I do, but we gotta get our stuff and get inside or we'll be late," I said. She groaned but

lifted her head up all the same. I grabbed the bags we had, (Which were really only a few carry-on bags because I had clothes in California I had left there

when we moved so I could visit and still travel lightly.) Emily linked her arm with mine and I smiled up at her. She returned the smile and we walked to the

waiting room. I absolutely hated these kinds of rooms, they drove me crazy. They didn't bother Emily, but she hated to fly, which I found the funnest part.

Luckily for me we only had to wait a minute or two because we had been a bit off schedule. I smirked at Emily and she gave me a face that said "Don't try

anything funny." I rolled my eyes and we sat down in our seats, the last ones in the row. Emily sat down and rested her head on my shoulder. I giggled. The

girl could barley keep her eyes open, so I decided I should wake her up a bit. I pushed her head off of my shoulder and began kissing down her neck and

stopped at her collar bone. I sucked lightly at her skin and she moaned. "Maya, not here, please, you know what will happen," she whined. I laughed

devilishly. "Yes, I do know what will happen, and you and I both know that we'll enjoy it very much" I whispered in my lover's ear. "I'm in love with the devil's

daughter," she said, a smile on her lips. "And I'm in love with an angel," I said. She smiled and pulled my lips to mine, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist.

I pulled her leg over my lap and she giggled. I knew that even with 11 hours to kill, this would never get old.


	4. Never Let Go

_Hey guys,soooooo sorry about the long wait for this chapter, my internet was down and it took awhile to get it fixed, and I got grounded for a few days, so to make it up to you I decided to make a lot longer of a chapter. __Anyways, in this chapter Maya does do something romantic for Emily, but it's not the thing I told you about in the first chapter, I feel that should be in the last chapter, though I still hope you enjoy this one :).  
_

Emily's POV

I woke up and nearly jumped in the air. Maya looked down at me and smiled, and I relaxed. "Where are we?" I asked, my voice still raspy from sleep. "San

Fransisco," she whispered. I sat up and realized that we were no longer in a plane, but in a car instead. "I still can't believe you slept for 9 hours," Maya

said through a laugh. "I did?" I asked. "Yep, and you were still half asleep when the plane landed. I think you slept walked the whole way off the plane!"

she said. I leaned against her shoulder and she put her arm around my waist. After a few minutes the cab came to a stop and I looked outside to see a

small white house with about 8 people standing outside. Maya grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car. "Come on, I want you to meet them," Maya

said. I pulled back. "Whats wrong?" Maya asked. "What if they don't like me?" I asked. Maya laughed. "Em, honey, trust me, they'll like you, I promise,"

Maya giggled. "How do you know?" I asked. Maya laughed again. "Because you're you," she whispered and I squirmed under her touch. "Come on," she

said, grabbed my hand, and pulled me over toward the small group of people. "Maya!" most of them shouted. Two people, a boy and girl, I guessed them to

be about our age, ran over to her and hugged her tightly. Maya let go of my hand only to hug the two, then re-intertwined our fingers instantly. I noticed

that up close the boy looked a little younger, maybe by a year. The girl was definitely 16 though. "OK, before I get too excited, _you_, got a _boyfriend_?" Maya

asked the boy, and I could only assume that this was Jacob and Katie, her cousins. He nodded. Maya laughed. "Well, it was bound to happen sometime,

having Katie as an influence." I was now _sure _that this was Jacob and Katie. "I bet this is Emily," Jacob said, turning to me. Maya nodded and giggled as I

felt my face get red. Katie looked confused. "How do you know who she is?" she asked. "She's Maya's girlfriend," he said. "You got a girlfriend?" Katie asked

asked excitedly. Maya nodded and giggled. "If you say I told you so I _will_ kill you now and here," Maya said. "I told you so," Katie said teasingly and Maya

playfully smacked her over the arm. Maya turned to me. "Well, I guess you can see that's Katie and Jacob," Maya said. "Yeah, I kinda figured," I laughed. I

shook Katie's and Jacob's hands. "So, you're the one who got her to turn to a lesbian, right?" Katie asked me through a laugh. "I guess you could put it like

that," I laughed. "Come on, I want you to meet the others," Maya said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the other people. Maya hugged the

people and introduced me to them all- her Uncle Frank and Aunt Jessica, her old friend Violet, and her cousins Ray and Jesse, who were both about 18. All

of them seemed to like me, just as Maya had said. Maya showed me all the rooms in the house, including the one she used to stay in when she came here

every summer. "We'll be staying in here," Maya whispered, sending chills up my spine. The room was a good bit away from the others, and the thought of

us in here alone made me tingle. I yawned loudly and Maya giggled. "Go sleep for a few hours, you'll need the extra energy," Maya whispered into my ear. I

looked at her, confused, but she just shook her head and I didn't feel like objecting. I was too tired to now. I fell on the bed and felt my eyes closing

already, but before they did I heard Maya's soft voice whisper "I love you Emily," before a deep sleep overtook me.

Maya's POV

I decided to take a short sleep as well, for I would need it also. I planned to take Emily to an awesome gay club a few miles away from the house. Emily

was already asleep, so I curled up next to her and closed my eyes, yet as the hours passed sleep still failed to overtake me. I finally gave up trying; I had

gone to the club before without sleeping anyways. All other members of the household were either asleep or not there; Jesse and Ray had gone out to

their friends house, Uncle Frank was out riding his horses at the meadow he owned, and Aunt Jessica was out shopping. So that left me, Emily, Katie, Violet,

and Jacob. All the gay people. I walked out of the room I was in and made my way down the steps, but I tripped and hit my foot off of the corner of the

stair. "Shit!" I hissed. The cut wasn't deep, but I was bleeding quite a bit. I walked into the kitchen and bandaged my foot, covering my hands in blood in

the process. I heard Emily groan loudly and I walked upstairs. I stepped into the room just as she fluttered her beautiful brown eyes open. She smiled and

sat up, gasping when she saw my foot and hands. "I'm fine, I just tripped," I said. She still looked worried, so I wrapped my arms around her and she laid

her head on my shoulder. "Will you pleeeease tell me were we're going tonight?" Emily begged. "Yeah, tonight I will," I said, knowing it would annoy her.

''You know that's not what I meant," she whined. "Oh come on babe, it's only another half hour, you'll live," I said. "Alright, fine," she grumbled. I laid with

Emily for about 25 minutes before I heard the others moaning and rolling around in their beds. Emily had drifted off again. I shook my head. Man the girl

could sleep! I shook the girl awake. She groaned, "I don't wanna get up!" I sighed. "Sorry I have to do this," I mumbled in her ear, before I kissed the soft

spot directly below her ear. She jerked awake and sat quickly up. I laughed, and she folded her arms and pouted. "Hey, baby, I'm sorry," I said, still trying to

hold back a laugh. She held her arms closer to her chest and pouted harder. "Emily, I really am sorry," I said, my face now falling back to serious. She

sighed, and turned to face me. "It's fine," she said, and I kissed her lips lightly. She smiled and I helped her up off of the bed. She hugged my arm as I

walked downstairs to see Katie, Jacob, and Violet with their dates standing in the living-room. Katie was with Jordan, a girl she'd been with for two years,

Violet was with a girl she'd met a few months ago named Emma, and Jacob was with Cody. And I had Emily. I knew all of them except Cody, who Jacob

must've started dating after I moved to PA. They all turned to us as we walked into the room. Hey Maya, I want you and Emily to meet Cody," Jacob said,

walking over to us. Cody was a pretty good looking guy, with straight, blond hair that reached the tip of his chin, perfect tan skin, and bright blue eyes. I

could see why Jacob liked him. Not that I would date him, but he was a good match for Jacob. "Nice to meet you two," He said politely, offering his hand.

Emily and I both hands shook with him. "Are we all ready to go?" Katie asked excitedly. "I think so," Jacob said. "You'll have a lot of fun," he said turning to

Cody. "The way you described it sounds like a lot of fun," he said, and the two began to chat on the way out the door to the car. "How come everyone gets

to know about this place but me?" Emily whimpered. I laughed loudly. "Because you're special," I said teasingly. "I hate you right now," she said. "Come

on," I said, knowing it would soon be dark. Katie would not drive in the dark, and she was the only one who knew how to get there. I knew the way back,

because there was a way to go that led straight to home, but you couldn't go to the club that way because it was a one-way road. Emily and I were the

last one's in the car so we sat in the back That used to bug me, having to sit there, but no one could see you in the back and the windows were tinted

black, which meant I could make out with Emily and no one would know. Emily had just fastened her seat-belt when I kissed her hard on her lips. She

quickly threw her arms around my neck, tightening them for support. I felt her tongue slid past my lips and could barley sustain a groan. It felt like only a

few moments before I felt the car come to a stop, even thought I knew it had at least been 20 minutes. Emily rushed out of the car and I quickly followed.

She looked at me and I laughed at her adorable confused face. "Why are we at a nightclub?" she asked. "Because. I may not be an Olympic swimmer, but I

was born for nightclubs," I said in a devilish voice. "OK, miss "nightclub," show me what you can do," Emily said teasingly. "Come on, you two love birds!"

Katie shouted. "Alright! We're coming!" I shouted back. I intertwined my hand with Emily's, wishing that I would never have to let go.


	5. I'll Catch You, Always

_Alright, I know you're all probably curious about the night club, so there is a part at the beginning of that, and that leads to something much more exotic. (BTW this chapter is waaaay longer than the others have been) This is still not the romantic thing Maya does for Em, (SORRY!) but this is really sweet. Lets just say Maya is a hormone crazed romeo in this story! ;-) (BTW, I am 11, if any1 else is PLZ review on 1 of my story's because it would be really nice 2 know I'm not the only 11 year old on this sight, thnx) P.S., listen to the song that comes on in the club, it's so romantic!_

Emily's POV

Maya grabbed my hand and led me into the doors of the club. It was not what I had expected either. Over half the people inside were gay! And I could tell

because if they weren't holding hands with the same sex and talking with a loving look in their eyes, (kinda like me with Maya,) they were just flat out

making out! I looked at Maya and she smirked. "See why I like Cali so much?" she asked. "I'm starting to," I said with a smile. Maya leaned over and kissed

me on the cheek, whispering "I have a surprise for you later on tonight," causing chills to go up my spine. Maya smirked at me, and not the friendly "I love

you" grin, the evil one that said "You're in trouble." Well, I guess it was more her eyes that gave it away. She got this look in them, it was like looking at the

devil's daughter herself! I groaned, and Maya giggled. She grabbed my hand and led me to a pool table. "You ever play?" she asked me. I shook my head.

Maya laughed. "Well, we'll have to fix that I guess," Maya said. She grabbed a stick and put her arms around me. I recognized the unmistakably familiar

position we were in. She put her hand over mine and pulled it back, then shot it forward. "Perfect," she whispered. I squirmed at the ticklishness of her

breath on my ear. She laughed and took my hand. She led me to a bar and sat down, pulling me with her. Maya seemed to know every song that came on

the stereo. Soon we got up as Maya walked me to a small pavilion outside, with gorgeous lights hanging from it. The other people dancing there left as

their song ended. Just then "Kiss The Rain" by Yiruma came on and I grabbed Maya's hand. She looked up at me and I smiled. She shook her head. "Em, I...

I can't... I don't ... I don't dance," she stuttered. I kissed her softly. Then I remembered her foot, and how it was bandaged. I smiled at her. "You don't have

to, just follow my lead," I whispered to her. "Emily, I..." she started to say but I kissed her before she could finish. Using my height advantage I lifted the

smaller girl and set her feet on mine, so if I moved so did she. She looked up and smiled, before leaning her head against my head and I started to sway

slowly. "See, you're dancing," I said between a breath and giggle. She shook her head. "That's cheating," she said. "Maybe it is, but who are you to call

that, miss can't do English," I said teasingly. "Right back at you miss I can't do math," she mocked my voice. I laughed and shook my head. She sighed and

leaned her head against my chest. We stayed like that for a while, me slowly swaying to the music. The piano song then took on a higher pitch, and Maya

exhaled softly. I knew that the song was almost over. "I love you Emily," she whispered so quietly that if I would not have had my full focus on her, I

would've missed it. I smiled and rested my head on Maya's. "I love you to Maya," I breathed out before closing my eyes. I saw her close her eyes and grip

my shirt. We stayed in each others arms far after the song had ended, but we were too caught up in each other to notice. I finally heard Katie's voice. "You

two love birds better hurry up, cause the place is starting to close!" she said. Maya groaned. I laughed, and Maya kissed me softly before letting go of my

shirt and stepping off of my feet. "OK, come on," Maya said. We all walked out of the building and got into the car. Of course I couldn't get in the back with

Maya, for she was the only person who knew how to get back. She sat up front, and since we were the first people in the car she leaned over and placed a

long lasting kiss on my cheek. I giggled, then pouted when she pulled away as the others got in the car. "Don't worry baby, you'll get your surprise soon

enough," Maya whispered in my ear and I shuddered. The way her voice could go from sweeter than honey to as husky as the devil like that scared me, but

in a good way. It was one of the many things I loved about her. I held Maya's hand the entire way back to the house, and when we got there Maya ran

inside, pulling me with her. I heard Katie, Violet, and Jacob lovingly saying goodnight to their dates. Maya told me to change into a swimsuit. I was confused.

"We're not going swimming at this time at night?" I asked, shocked. Maya laughed. "No, but you"ll probably get wet," was all she said before she gave me

a look that said "I won't give up anymore info." I sighed reluctantly and pulled on one of the bikini's I had packed and when Maya saw me she grinned. "You

know, you would look hotter if you just wore nothing," she said with an evil smirk. "I'll keep the swimsuit on," I said. Maya giggled and took my hand,

leading me out to the backyard of the house. "Come on, we have to ride to get there," she whispered as she led me to the stable in the back, where a

beautiful chestnut colored horse stood. "Her name's Star," Maya said. I could see why. The horse had a perfect star shaped spot of white on the side of her

stomach. "Why do we have to ride there?" I asked. "You'll pass out if you walk," Maya said. I didn't ask anymore questions, I was to confused. Nevertheless

I climbed on the horse after Maya and wrapped my arms around her stomach. Maya turned her head and kissed the tip of my nose and I pulled back and

giggled. Maya turned her attention back to the horse. "She whispered something in the horses ear too quiet for me to understand, and the horse took off

in the direction that Maya wanted it to go. "How did you teach her to do that?" I asked, amazed. "I've been with this horse for 16 years, I've had plenty of

practice," Maya said. I shook my head and wrapped my arms tighter around my beautiful girlfriend's torso. She giggled and rode the horse faster to

wherever we were going. We seemed to be heading towards a mountain range, the Sierra Nevada's. "Why are we going-" I started to say but was cut

short by Maya's lips crushing to mine. It lasted for less than four seconds, because she had to pay attention to where we were going, but it was enough to

silence and shock me. I loved that she interrupted me like that. It was rude, but I loved that about her. I didn't like the way Alison was always so uptight

about being proper and having manners. Ugh, did that drive me crazy! Maya was much less relaxed, not to mention I could kiss her and not get threats

about loosing contact with her. The wind on my face was starting to freeze, so I buried my face in the back of her shoulder and kissed it softly, and instead

of the usual harsh words I was used to from Alison, I got gentle and sweet laughter. Maya and Alison were two different people, and Maya was the only

one of them I could possibly and did love. The sharp jerk of the horse stopping made me look up and see that we were at the foot of a mountain.

"How does this involve getting wet?" I asked. "You'll see, now get on my shoulders," she said. "What?" I asked. "Get on my shoulders," she repeated. I did

and she began to climb up the huge rock. "Are you sure about this?" I asked. "Yes, now whatever you do, don't let go!" Maya said. "Oh, thanks captain

obvious," I said. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and buried my face in her shoulder blade. "Don't worry love, I won't ever let you fall, or if you do, I'll

catch you, always," Maya whispered, and I smiled.

Maya's POV

Climbing up a 300 foot mountain with a 120 pound girl on my shoulders was not as hard as you might think. I was used to it, because I carried heavier stuff

up here all the time. That was because there was a small cave at the top, and the place was absolutely beautiful. There was a small pool, a ten foot

waterfall, and crystals everywhere of all different colors. And every night on a full moon like tonight, the place lit up like crazy. I wasn't sure why, but it was

definitely a romantic place to be. There was one place I could think of that was more romantic than this, but I was saving that for the last day of the trip.

Emily's arms were getting tighter every minute, and considering the fact that she is the best swimmer at her school, her strength is pretty great. "Emily,

love, you're chocking me," I said. "Oh, sorry," she said and let go a bit. I didn't blame her though, I was pretty terrified the first time I came up here. When

we finally got to the top, Emily sank to her knees, trembling. "It's OK, baby," I said. She slowly got up and I felt her muscles to relax. "Now, close your

eyes," I said. "But-" Emily started to say but I crashed my lips to hers and felt her relax. The "interruption" lasted about ten minutes before I pulled away

and repeated my former command. She sighed and fluttered her eyes closed. "Why are you so afraid? You think I'm gonna walk you off the edge of the

mountain?" I asked, amused at how slow she was going. "I'm just terrified of heights, you know that," she said. "I won't let you fall," I said. I walked her

into the cave and told her to opened her eyes. When she did I heard a loud gasp, and I wasn't surprised. I had done the exact same thing when I first saw

it. Emily stared in disbelief until I waved my hand in front of her face and she blinked. "Do you like it?" I asked. "Oh my god yes! It's amazing!" she

breathed. "I'm glad," I said, giggling at the grin that spread over Emily's beautiful face. I kissed her fiercely and felt her arms wrap around my torso. After

about three minutes I pulled away to breath, and noticed that both of our breath was way uneven. "So why did I need to wear a swimsuit?" Emily asked.

"Because if you didn't you'd be wet after I did this," I said, and before she could answer I splashed her with the freezing cold water from the lake. Emily

jumped and glared at me. "OK, you wanna go?" she said. "Bring it on, " I said, laughing. Emily grabbed my hand and tried to push me in but I grabbed er by

her other arm and flipped our positions so that I dropped her in. When she came back up she looked pretty angry, but a playful angry that was just too

adorable. "Maya, seriously, I need to tell you something," she said, climbing out. Her face couldn't have been more innocent, but her eyes were as evil as

the devil. I saw right through the disguise, and decided to reverse it on her. Her plan was to catch me off guard and push me in, but while she was doing

that she sadly didn't realize her own guard was down. She walked over to me and tried to flip me in, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her in with me.

"Maya St. Germain! I will kill you someday I swear!" Emily yelled and I giggled, pulling her lips to mine. She rejected and a pout formed on her lips. I

laughed. "Come on now baby, you know I love you," I said barley above a whisper into her ear. She pouted harder and I sighed. "Emily, love, come on baby,

" I said. She huffed and then turned. "I love you to," she said and I pulled my lips to hers. I felt her smile as I slid my tongue through her lips. If she ever

fell, she would be worth catching, and I wouldn't let her fall. Ever.


	6. In A Beautiful Place

_Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! I love you guys! This is just a short chapter, cause I want to see what you guys think, and I also kinda want to make you wait. You guys finally get to see that romantic thing Maya does for Em, but it's not any of the first things mentioned, and lets just say for this chapter Maya is pretty much a hormone crazed romeo ;-) (And a lot of you seemed to be shocked that I'm eleven, but it's true!) P.S., I reeeeally hope you guys like the ending! P.P.S, if anyone can tell me what the song is that played in the background of the ending in the season 2 finale, I'll give them exclusive info on my next story! Anybody who tells me can get it, even if your not first. :)  
_

Emily's POV

Wow was all I could think as the next two weeks in CA went by. Maya was going above and beyond to try and make me feel comfortable. There was

that first night, riding wild deer, and all the other romantic things Maya had done for me the past week and a half. She said that she had something that

was better than all of this combined, but I highly doubted it. I awoke on the last day in CA to Maya's voice. "Em, love, come on, wake up," Maya

whispered against my ear. I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get up. I knew this was the last day here, and I loved it here. I finally understood

why Maya loved it here so much, although I don't think I would have enjoyed myself as much without her. Oh well, she was here and I didn't want to

think about what would've happened if she wasn't. Maya's arms wrapped around my waist, and she started kissing down my neck, stopping at my

collarbone and sucking hard. I whimpered, like I always did when she did this. It wasn't really a choice, more or so like a quick reaction. Nevertheless,

Maya still kept going until I finally sat up. Then she pulled back in satisfaction and grinned at me. I kissed her softly before standing and quickly getting

dressed. I walked downstairs to see most of the family in the kitchen looking sad. The adults were leaving for work and we would be on our flight back

home then, and the kids were all going to their dates house, so we were saying our goodbyes now. "We're really gonna miss you guys," Katie said,

sounding exactly like Hanna before we left. "We'll stay in touch," Maya promised. As Maya hugged Katie I heard her murmur "Are you still taking her to

that place?" Maya ever so slightly nodded before pulling back. I of course acted like I had seen nothing. They all left soon after that and left Maya and I

alone in the house. "OK, before I take you were I'm taking you we've got like 4 hours to kill," Maya said. "You wanna watch a movie?" I asked. "Scream?"

she asked hopefully. I shook my head and laughed as she pouted. "Sorry love, but I don't feel like throwing up in the middle of whatever it is that we're

doing later today," I said. She sighed and walked over to the collection of movies. "Jaws?" she asked. I shook my head. "Damn you girl, you don't like

anything good!" Maya grumbled. I helped her look through the box and we finally decided on "The Twilight Saga: New Moon." It was one of Maya's

favorite movies, and she was Team Jacob 101%. I didn't have a side, but I have to admit it, Jacob was waaaay hotter than Edward. Maya jumped on the

couch and I curled up next to her, Maya's arms wrapped securely around my waist. I leaned my head into Maya's shoulder and positioned myself so that

Maya was practically holding me. "I love you Maya," I whispered. "I love you to Em," Maya said before we focused our attention to the screen.

Maya's POV

As the movie finished it's second time playing, (Playing it once was only two hours, and Emily had fallen asleep in less than 20 minutes,) I started to get

tingly. I was going to take Emily to this gorgeous meadow with roses and lilly's and all kinds of other beautiful flowers everywhere. It was right next to

San Fransisco, but it was so peaceful there you would think you were miles away from anywhere. And, best of all, when the sun sets, the whole field

glows and sparkles like crazy, and it truly feels like you are in another magical world, where nothing can or will go wrong. But there was one main

reason I was taking Emily to the field. I wanted to be in a beautiful place when I ask her to marry me.


	7. The Rest Of Your Life

_OK, you guys, two chapters left! Thank you all for your reviews, 44 is more than I've ever gotten, and I'm not sure if it's just because I'm eleven or that the others just aren't as good. After this chapter there is just one more left, but I really hope you enjoy this one! Sorry to make you wait, this one is a huuuuuuuge cliff hanger! And it's also a little short, but I promise the next one will be the longest chapter in the story! :)_

Emily's POV_  
_

I felt a gentle hand shaking my back and fluttered my eyes open to see Maya's beautiful face smiling down at me. I instantly smiled back and closed my

eyes as our lips met softly. Maya and I giggled as we both slid our tongues through the others lips, only to me met by the other. I wrapped my arms

around Maya's neck and pulled her closer to me only to have her pull back. I looked at her, confused. "We have to go," she said. I remember that it was

the last day we'd be spending here and my heart sank. "Come on baby, I have a surprise for you before we go home," Maya whispered in my ear before

holding out a hand to help me up. I didn't know what could be more of a surprise than what I ha gotten all week but I got up and went with Maya to her

car. "Close your eyes," Maya said. "Why?" I asked. "Because it's a surprise, now close them," Maya said. I sighed and closed my eyes all the same,

wondering where the hell Maya could be taking me.

Maya's POV

It was so funny to watch Emily struggle to keep her eyes closed. It wasn't like it was for my own amusement though, I kinda needed her to keep them

closed. I finally got to take her to the meadow. The place where she would hopefully say yes to my hand in marriage. I was so nervous. I knew that she

loved me, but I wasn't sure if she was ready for marriage yet. If she said no it would probably end our relationship. I thought about reconsidering this

whole thing, but the thought left as quickly as it had come. I was ready to ask her, and I was absolutely sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life

with her. When we finally arrived Emily's eyes flew open and she instantly gasped. "Oh my god," Emily breathed. "Do you like it?" I asked. "I absolutely

love it!" Emily said. I smiled. "This actually isn't the entire surprise," I said. "You mean there's more? What could be more than this?" Emily asked. I

exhaled. "Emily, you know I love you, right?" I asked quietly. "Of course," she said. "OK, here goes nothing," I mumbled. "Emily Fields, I promise to love

you every day for the rest of your life; will you marry me?" I asked as I got on one knee and held up a ring, as Emily's face filled with shock and surprise.


	8. Positive

Hey_ you guys, told you it'd be a cliff hanger! Many of you wanted me to continue this longer so I decided this wasn't going to be the last chapter in here. There is also a big twist in this chapter, so watch that. There is a lot of info here though, which is why the chapter is so long. Thank you all who are reviewing my story, I really appreciate it! 53 reviews is more then I've ever gotten on any story! :) But seriously, its a reeeeeeeeeeeally long chapter.  
_

Emily's POV

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Had Maya really just asked me to marry her? A thousand things were running through my head at that moment, but only one thing stood out: "Yes," I felt ready to explode, and was terrified that if I spoke that it would come out the exact wrong way, but I took my chances. "Yes Maya, I will marry you," I said as a smile formed on my lips. "You will?" Maya asked, looking like she had just gotten everything she ever wanted. "Yes, I love you more than anything, I'm ready to spend my life with you," I said. Maya smiled ear to ear and we kissed. I poured every bit of love I had for Maya into that kiss, just as she did the same. Maya slipped her tongue through my lips, and I giggled as I wrapped my arms around her neck. We finally pulled apart and stood with our heads pressed together, eyes closed. It was actually quite comfortable. I finally let my eyes flutter open the slightest bit to kiss the tip of Maya's nose, and she giggled and pulled back from the ticklishness. "I love you," I said quietly. Maya breathed out softly, then smiled. "I love you to Em," she said. I kissed Maya passionately and we laughed as we fell over in the soft grass. "Hey, sweetie, we gotta get going, we have to catch our plane," Maya whispered softly in my ear. I laid my head on her shoulder, signaling that I wanted to stay. Maya laughed. "Oh, Em, I know, but we gotta get home,"she said, running her fingers through my hair. I sighed. "I know, but I don't wanna, it's so beautiful here," I whimpered. Maya kissed the top of my head, picking me up and carrying me to her car. I could now again see the lights from San Fransisco, and was almost shocked. I had felt like I was in the middle of nowhere. I grumbled and got in the car, holding Maya's hand the whole way to the airport. We had to wait a lot longer this time then the first time we did because we were pretty early. I heard my phone beep and looked at it, seeing a text from Hanna. **"Hey! How's it going?" **I texted back: **"Awesome! It's so amazing here, I almost didn't want to leave, I hav 2 tell u guys something but I wanna wait till we're there 2 say wat it is :)"** I sent the text smiling at Maya. I had just laid my head on her shoulder when I heard my phone go off again. **"Aww... i wanna find out now, but i guess i can wait, c ya guys soon!" **I got back and put my phone away. I looked over and smiled at my girlfriend, well now I guess my _Fiance._ Maya giggled at me and kissed me softly. She was so beautiful. I couldn't believe that this beautiful girl was really mine. I sighed and leaned into her embrace. Her arms locked around my waist. I noticed a few ladies staring at us. I sighed and shifted so I was more comfortable in Maya's arms. "You OK Em?" she asked me."Fine, just sad that people talk about us when they see us doing something like this," I said. Her gaze followed mine to the ladies who were still whispering. "Hey, don't worry too much about them, look over there," Maya said and I looked at where she was looking at; two girls completely making out. A couple of idiot guys were whistling and cheering for them. I giggled. "Wow," I said. I heard our flight number and we grabbed our bags and walked on the plane. few minutes later we were settled and Maya was lying comfortably in my arms. I looked down at Maya and smiled. There had been a long journey to get here, but I knew Maya was worth the wait.

Maya's POV

I woke up with Emily's arms locked around me. I noticed we were still on the plane but we were getting closer to the ground, so we must have been landing. _Perfect timing_, I thought to myself. Emily noticed I was awake and smiled at me. I of course smiled back. "Are we almost home?" I asked, though I knew the answer. "Yeah, we're landing now," she said. I nodded and let my head fall back into her lap. I felt her fingers start to run through my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes. I felt the plane jerk as we landed on the runway of the airport and as we pulled up to the gate we grabbed the bags and walked into the airport. We finally made it out into the parking lot and to my car. As we got in Emily kissed my cheek softly. I giggled. "What was that about?" I asked. She shrugged. "Just cause I love you," she said. I smiled. "I love you to," kissing her softly on the lips. "So were are we headed? Your house, my house, cloud nine?" I asked. Emily smacked my arm at me sexual reference. "Lets go see the girls, I know they've missed us," Emily said. "OK, are they all together?" I asked. "I don't know let me check," she said. She pulled out her phone and texted Hanna. She got a response a few seconds later. "OK, they're all waiting for us at Hanna's place," she said. "OK," I answered. We drove to Hanna's house in a comfortable silence. We arrived a few minutes later and when we arrived Hanna Spencer and Aria were all sitting on the porch waiting. As we stepped out of the car we were embraced with hugs. After we had finished hugging everyone hello, Hanna jumped up and down. "OK, so what did you want to tell us?" she asked excitedly. "Wow you are impatient," Emily laughed. "Yes, yes I am, so what is i!" she asked, nearly screaming. "OK, OK, hold your horses," Emily said, laughing. She thought for a second. "First I wanna see if you can guess," she said. "Ugh! OK, OK, lets see, um..., you guys brought home a horse," Hanna said. "Nope," Emily said. "OK, um... you guys adopted a baby?" Aria asked. "Not even close," I giggled. "OK, well give us some kind of hint!" Hanna said. "OK, OK, we aren't dating anymore,"I said. "Huh?" they all said in unison. Emily and I laughed. "You guys aren't in love anymore?" Spencer asked. "We never said we weren't in love anymore, we just said we weren't dating anymore," I said smiling. "But then why, but, how are you, wait, are you guys, like," Aria said. "I think Aria know's what we're talking about Em," I said. "I think so to," she said back. We laughed. "No fucking way!" Aria exclaimed. Just then Spencer understood. "Oh my god you aren't!" she asked. "Yep," I said, giggling. "Will someone please tell me because I am completely lost!" Hanna said. "Don't you see you idiot? They're engaged!" Aria said. "Wait, what? Woah woah woah! Just _what_ went on in California?" she asked. We laughed. "Well, Maya went out of her way most of the time to do everything she could for me then on the last day she took me to this really amazing meadow and asked me to marry her so I said yes," Emily quickly summarized. "Well that's great!" Aria said. "Oh! I call doing at least one of you guys' hair for the wedding!" Hanna squealed. "Maya's!" Emily yelled. "Whoa I never agreed to that!" I said. "Come on! Please!" she begged. "OK, fine," I said. "Yay!" she squealed. "Hey, I could make invitations," Aria said. "Great," Emily said. "We can hold the wedding at my place, in my backyard," Spencer said. "OK, awesome," I said. "I'll help you get the place ready," Hanna said. "You two think you can do it all by yourself?" I asked. "Don't worry, we'll get Caleb and Toby to help," Hanna said. "And I bet I could get Ezra to come out and help with some stuff," Aria said. "Awesome," I said. "But do we have a date?" Emily asked. "When do you guys think you'll get done setting the place up at the latest?" I asked Hanna and Spencer. "Probably in four days at the absolute latest," Spencer said. "Well I'll make the invitations but not put the date on them, and when you guys finish I'll put on the date three days later then the day you finish so they have time to make it to everyone," Aria said. "But what about your family?" Emily asked me. "Oh they already knew that I was going to ask you," I said. "They did?" she asked. "Yeah, I told them that I was going to the day we left, but before we had class together," I said "Wow, OK then, so do they know I said yes?" she asked. "Yep," I said. "Do you think that invitations will make it that far in time?" Emily asked. "They would in airmail," Aria said. "OK, we'll send the invitations to your family in California first," Aria said. "OK, thanks, but I really don't want that many people, probably just the people who were there when Emily and I stayed," I said. "OK, so should we say, a week from now?" Hanna asked. "Sounds perfect," Emily said. "Wait, and what are Emily and I supposed to do during all this?" I asked. "You two are to head home, rest, and not tire yourselves out," Hanna said in a mock tone of what a worried mother would say. "Yes mom," I said giggling. "I am serious, go home and rest," Hanna said. "OK, fine," Emily said. "Come on, you can sleep at my house," I said. Emily smiled. Hanna smirked at us and raised her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at her. "Just sleeping Hanna, just sleeping," I said. Emily and the rest of the girls laughed. I sighed as Emily grabbed my hand. This was what love felt like, because this was love.

_6 days later (still Maya's POV)_

I was officially _the _most excited person in the world right now. Emily had been sleeping over everyday this week except tonight, and that was only because Hanna told us that we weren't allowed to see each other tonight. Tomorrow was the wedding. I couldn't believe I was getting married. It felt like tomorrow was ages away. I sat in bed staring at the ceiling for I don't know how long, until I heard a noise outside my window. I opened my curtains and saw Emily standing below my window. I opened my window. "What the hell are you doing here? We aren't supposed to see each other tonight remember?" I said laughing. "I'm hiding from my bridal shower, now move back, I'm coming up," she said. I giggled and moved back. I watched as she climbed up the tree next to my window and swung in on a branch. "Woah, when did you become the climbing expert?" I asked, impressed. "I've lived in Pennsylvania for seventeen years, I think I know how to climb," she said. "Right, right, I forgot this was woodslvania," I said. "Anyways, why are you here?" I asked. "Aside from the fact that your hiding from whoever your bridal shower is," I said. Emily laughed. "I came to see if you were alright," she said. "Well I am a bit nervous," I said. "So am I," she said. "Well who wouldn't-" I started to say but was interrupted. "EMILY!" I heard Hanna's voice yell from outside. "Oh shit!" Emily whispered. "Closet," I said quietly. Emily jumped inside as I stuck my head out the window to see Hanna, Aria, and Spencer standing below. "Hey! Whats up?" I asked in an little too innocent voice. "Don't play dumb Maya, we know Emily is with you!" Aria shouted up. "What are you talking about? Emily is probably at home watching some old timey movie in black and white!" I yelled back. "Hey!" I heard Emily hiss from the closet. "Shut up!" I hissed back in a way the girls couldn't see. "We aren't stupid Maya! Either send her down or we're coming up!" Hanna said. I sighed. "Don't let them know yet!" Emily said. "Well they're gonna know know if you don't shut up!" I hissed at her. We'll come in after her!" Spencer yelled. "OK, OK, I'll send her down," I finally said. "Em, the jig's up, the caught us," I said, laughing. "Oh, great," she grumbled. "See you tomorrow," I said. "Ya," she said, softly kissing the tip of my nose. I giggled. "I love you," she whispered pulling me into a tight hug. "I know," I said giggling. She pulled back and looked at me in mock awe. "Just kidding, just kidding," I laughed. "I love you to," I said kissing her on the lips. "EMILY!" The sound of Hanna's voice jerked us apart. "OK, you better go before they rip off the roof to find you," I said. "Bye," she said. I watched her climb out the window, jumping the two story jump yet landing perfectly safe. They ran off and I sighed. Hanna ran back for a second. "Hey! get your beauty rest tonight!" she yelled up at me. I smiled. "I will," I yelled back. She ran off to catch up to the others. I laughed to myself before climbing in to bed dreaming sweet dreams of Emily.

Emily's POV

I walked into my room, exhausted. I had been out with the girls since one in the morning. I fell back on my bed and quickly fell asleep. I woke to find myself in a white dress with a bouquet of white roses. I was at Spencer's backyard, where the wedding was. I started to look around. Everything looked perfect. Then something occurred to me. Everything was perfect, but that was just it. Nothing could really be truly perfect, yet here it was. Every tree, every leaf, every blade of grass, every breeze that blew my hair, every bird's song, even every single rose I held in my hand, every petal and thorn and stem was absolutely perfect. Then, slowly at first but picking up speed, people started to drop, dead. First everyone in Maya's family, then my own, then Hanna, Spencer, and Aria. Last I looked at Maya as her eyes clouded with black poison. She dropped and I had to use every ounce of muscle in my body not to scream and run over to her crying. I heard my phone go off and read the text with agony and horror. **"It might be too late for me to get my old life back, but it's not too ruin yours, this was the first step. -A" **I jerked awake that morning gripping my chest. I grabbed my phone to check my messages and saw that the A message was not there. I sighed in relief and fell back on my bed, breathing heavily. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream, _I ran over and over in my head, but for some reason I couldn't get that last image of Maya's eyes out of my head. Even as she died, she looked so innocent, so beautiful, so loving. It started to hurt to think about that so I winced and forced the image out of my mind. Today was not supposed to be a sad day for any of us, especially me, so I got dressed in a bright pink strapless top and skinny jeans. I drove to Spencer's house as I was instructed to do by Hanna and saw Aria and Hanna standing outside. Spencer and Maya must have been inside. The instant I was out of the car Hanna and Aria were standing next to me. "OK, I know you said that Maya is the one getting her hair done by me, but can I pretty pleeease do _something _with your's too, please?" Hanna begged. "OK, OK, fine, but nothing to exasperating," I said. Hanna studied my eyes. "You didn't sleep well at all last night, did you?" she questioned. "Well It's kinda hard when I was kept out until one in the morning! How do you guys have so much energy?" I asked. "Because we do, and what I mean was you had a bad dream didn't you?" she asked. "I don't wanna talk about it," I said. "OK, fine, but come on, I have to do your hair now if I'm ever going to get done," Hanna said. "I thought I said nothing to big?" i questioned. "I know, I know, but I have to do Maya's hair and it's gonna take a lot of preparation," Hanna said. "OK, then lets get started," I said. "Ill help," Aria said. "Great, I'll tell you what were gonna do," Hanna said. She started whispering to Aria. After she pulled away Aria nodded. "OK, lets get started," she said. I followed Hanna and Aria to Spencer's bathroom where they had lot's of curling, straightening, and other devices. "Oh wow," I said. "Don't worry, the only thing I am using for you are these," she said holding up a curling iron, bottle of hairspray, and a brush. "OK, good," I said. They sat me in a chair and got to work. It only took them about 45 minutes to do my hair, but when they showed it to me in the mirror it looked great. It was elegantly curled with to braids on each side that met up in the back to form one long french braid down my back. "OK, I gotta admit it, it looks great," I said smiling. "Well we have to make you look good to," Hanna said. "By the way, who is walking down the aisle?" I asked. "Maya is because she asked you," Hanna said. "OK, next question, when can I see her?" I asked. "When she's done helping Spencer choose a song to play on piano and we're done doing her hair," Hanna said. "But that could take hours!" I whimpered. "Well the wedding's isn't until 6:30," Hanna said. "So what do I do until then?" I asked, impatiently looking at the clock that read 10:00. "You can help us with setting up or you can go home and do whatever," Hanna said. "OK, I'll be back here at six," I said. "Don't lay down or sleep though!" Hanna shouted. "I won't!" I responded. I drove to my house in complete silence, trying to get over everything that was going on, and after I got home I finally succeeded and started to watch TV.

3rd person POV

If only Emily knew that getting over all this excitement wasn't even the beginning.

Maya's POV

I sat nervously in a chair in the bathroom waiting for Hanna and Aria to work on my hair. I had just finished helping Spencer pick a piano song to play, a song by a guy named Yirama called "Kiss the Rain." It was actually the song Emily and I had danced to in California at the gay night club. I hoped she would remember. Spencer was musically gifted on piano, as I was. Hanna and Aria finally walked into the bathroom. "What took you so long?" I asked. "Sorry, we had to help Spence finish up outside," Aria said. "It really does look amazing," I said looking outside the bathroom window. "OK, you ready?" Hanna asked. "Yeah, ready as I'll ever be," I said. "You sound like your about to jump out a ten story window or something," Hanna laughed. "I'm just nervous," I said. "Yeah, I hear ya, but who gets married at 17 anyways?" Hanna asked. "Bella and Edward," Aria laughed. "This story is too much like them," I mumbled. "It is pretty similar, but you didn't have to beg her to marry you and you aren't going to turn her into a vampire if when she does and there's no Jacob in the story," Hanna said. "Ya there is," I said. "Who?" Aria asked. "Paige," I mumbled. "Don't worry about her, she's not an issue," Hanna said. "Oh yeah? Emily invited her," I said. "She did?" Hanna asked shocked. "Ya she did," Aria said. "Wow, that must suck," Hanna said. "No, I know that Emily isn't in love with Paige, but Paige is in love with Emily," I said. "Wow, she really is the Jacob of the story," Hanna said. "Yep," I sighed. "Hey, have you seen the last movie of the saga, you know how everything turns out," Hanna said. "Yeah! Bella almost ends up dead and Edward jabs a big needle in her heart full of venomous poison!" I say, annoyed. "OK, but you're not a vampire are you?" Aria asked. "No, I guess not," I grumbled. "OK then, you'll be good to go," Hanna said. "OK, I guess you're right," I said.

3rd person POV

If only Hanna knew the huge lie that was hidden beneath words of that sentence.

Still Maya's POV

I took a deep breath as I stood at the top of the stairs. It was almost time for the wedding to start. Most of the seats outside were filled. I saw Katie and Jacob sitting with their arm's around their lovers. I noticed Ezra, Caleb, and Toby walk in, all looking uncomfortable in their tight tuxedo's. Aria greeted Ezra by kissing him on his lips, as did Spencer to Toby, and Hanna hugged Caleb before kissing his cheek softly. She and Aria walked up to me. "Hey, it's almost time," Hanna said excitedly. "I know," I said. "Then why don't you look excited" Aria asked. "I'm nervous," I said. "Hey, we'll all be here to support you," Hanna said. "You're dad is here," Aria said. I looked down to see my parents walk in along with Emily's. They all had big smiles plastered across their face. I felt a sense of happiness wash over me that both of our parents finally excepted that we loved each other. It drained a few seconds later was I saw Paige walk in. It took all of my might not to hurt her. I exhaled deeply and calmed down a bit. I knew that she and Emily were just good friends. Aria and Hanna walked down to Caleb and Ezra and I walked into the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror looking at my hair and dress. My hair was in beautiful curls, with a braid that went down my back. My dress started at my shoulders and flowed down to just above my ankles. I also had to wear 5 inch silver and white high heels. They were uncomfortable, but Hanna would not let me go without them. I stood at the top of the stairs again as I watched Hanna lead my dad inside to where I was standing. "You look beautiful," he said. "Thanks," I said. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Maybe," I answered. "You'll do fine Maya, I promise," Hanna said. "It's time!" Aria squeaked as she ran in to me. "OK, OK, then lets go," my dad said. Aria ran back out to sit next to Ezra."Lets go," he said to me as he led me outside. Everyone turned to look at me as we started to walk to the sound of Spencer's music. We walked for what felt like forever. "Are you OK?" my dad asked as I gripped his arm tighter. "Sort of," I answered. We finally reached the end of the walkway and Emily and I joined hands. I blocked out the words the preacher (also known as my uncle Frank) spoke as I locked eyes with Emily. She finally spoke "I do," and then I listened to the word that were being spoken. I repeated the vow and said the same words that Emily had. "You guys can kiss or whatever," my uncle said. That made most people giggle. Emily rolled her eyes. I kissed her and could tell that she was a bit off guard but she quickly put her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her. I heard people clapping and pulled away. I stood there with Emily realizing that this wasn't as hard as I'd thought. _If only I knew what was to come ahead._

Emily's POV

Later that night at our reception Maya and I stood dancing slowly in each other's arms. We had barely spoken to anyone else though, and I felt sort of bad. "Hey, we didn't even go say hi to anyone yet besides the girls," I said. "So?" Maya asked wrapping her arms tighter around my waist. "So, it's kinda rude," I said. "OK, OK, so who do you wanna go say hi to?" she asked. "You're going with me," I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Paige. "Oh, not her!" Maya whined. "Shut up!" I hissed at her. She rolled her eyes but walked with me nevertheless. "Hey!" I said walking up behind her. "Hey Em! Maya," she said pulling me into a hug. When I pulled back the look disappear from both of their faces but I caught a quick glance at each of them glaring at each other. "So how are you?" I asked trying to lighten the mood between the two of them. "Good, and I can see that you are doing great," she said. I noticed that neither Maya or Paige looked at each other or locked eyes with one another. "I'll... leave you guys alone, see how Jacob and Cody are doing," Maya said. I could tell she was uncomfortable. Before she walked away she kissed me softly on the lips for a few seconds as if to make a point. I of course kissed her back but gave her a look before she turned and walked over to where Jacob was standing with his boyfriend. "So I guess you and her are official," Paige said sadly. "Paige, I-" I started to say but was interrupted. "Don't worry, I respect that you love her, I know you do," she said. "You're still my best friend," I said. "I know, but I'll always want to be more. But if it's a friend you want me to be, then that's what I'll be, and I'll always be there for you Emily, even if it's not in the way I hoped," she said. I hugged her again and felt her grip tighter this time. "I'm sorry we didn't work out as more than friends," I said walking slowly away. I saw Maya laughing with Jacob and Cody over on the other side of the room. I walked over to her and was instantly wrapped in her embrace. "So how did things go with her?" Maya asked. "Fine," I said. "So you really won't tell her where you are taking her?" Jacob asked me. I realized what they were talking about then. "Nope, it's a complete secret," I said, grinning. "A complete, _unfair _secret," Maya said, playfully smacking my arm. They were talking about where I was taking Maya on a honeymoon. I insisted on planning it, and now she wanted to know more than anything where I was taking her. "It is totally fair, " I disagreed. "Fine, whatever you say," she grumbled. "Come on, lets go talk to our parents," I said. "No way, I don't wanna go through the whole, 'Hi, I hate you, please come again' phase with your mother," she said pulling back. "Oh, come on, she is totally over that," I said practically dragging her over to where my parents where standing chatting with Maya's. "Hey! I was wondering when I would get to see you guys!" Maya's mother said pulling us both into a hug. "Hey mom," Maya said. "Nice to see you again Mrs. St. Germain," I said. "Oh, Emily, I told you before darling, call me Laura," she said. "What am I, chop liver?" my mom asked pulling me into a hug. "Hey mom. I'm glad you and dad could make it," I said hugging my dad as well. "Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Fields," Maya said. "Nice to see you to Maya, and by the way call us Wayne and Pam," my dad said. Oh shit. I totally forgot that my dad wasn't home when my mom told Maya she was to call her Mrs. Fields. "Uh, yeah Maya, I'd love a drink," I said. "But I didn't-" Maya started to say but I cut her off. "Shh!" I said. She quickly aught on and we walked over to where Aria was standing making out with Ezra. "You know, you guys can go inside if you want," Maya said to Aria. Aria held up her finger and mumbled "one minute," to us. I tapped Ezra's shoulder. "I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked looking at Maya and I. The look in his eyes told me that he had answered his own question. "Oh, my fucking god I'm sorry," Ezra said. "Don't worry, I would have done the _same_ thing," Maya said. "Once again, if you guys need to go inside Spencer's bed is pretty cozy," Maya laughed. "And you would know this information how?" Hanna's voice startled us all from behind us. "Why do you need to know?" Maya laughed. "I don't but that doesn't mean I don't want to know," Hanna said, sending us all into a round of laughing. "OK, well the shower is also warmed up for you guys if you know, you wanna use that," Hanna said walking away. "That won't be necessary," Aria said. "Yes it actually would be, thanks guys," Ezra said leading himself and Aria into the house. "Wow, just... wow," Maya said. We stood in silence for a few seconds before we burst out laughing. "We better warn Spencer not to open the door," Hanna said, once again walking up behind us. "Seriously," Maya said. "Well, I guess we better go mingle," I said, taking Maya's hand.

_Later that evening_

I laughed as the last of the party guests left Spencer's. The only people left were Maya and I, Caleb, Hanna, Spencer and Toby. "Did Aria and Ezra go home?" Spencer asked. "Yeah I think so," I said. We walked upstairs to Spencer's room, and when we opened the door we saw what proved my earlier statement completely wrong. Aria was on top of Ezra, both naked, and both covered by at least five blankets. "Well, well, well, it looks like the student has become the teacher," Hanna said with a smirk. Her remark set us all off laughing, and Aria threw a pillow that just missed Hanna's head. "We'll uh... let you guys be," Spencer said, shutting the door before we all burst into another round of laughter. "OK, well we better get going, we have a flight tomorrow," I said. "Why don't you sleepover?" Spencer asked. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, I mean all of your suitcases are already in your car and stuff, you could just change here and leave in the morning, plus you have an hour drive to your house," she said. "Thanks! You alright with that?" I asked Maya. "Fine by me," she said smiling. "OK, well you guys can go get your stuff if you want," Spencer said walking downstairs. Maya and I walked out to my car and grabbed the suitcase with our clothes in it and walked into the bathroom and quickly changed clothes. I was taking my hair out from the long braid it was in when Maya wrapped me in her embrace and laid her head on my shoulder. "I love you," she whispered in my ear. I smiled. "I love you to, I'll be out in a few minutes, go out to the living room," I said. She whines. "I wanna be with you," she whimpers. I laugh. "I'll only be a few minutes baby, come on," I say turning and wrapping my arms around her waist and placing a soft kiss on Maya's lips. I smile as the pout leaves her face. "OK, hurry up though, I'm tired and I don't wanna fall asleep without you," she says, walking out of the room. I giggle to myself, then finish upbraiding my hair. After I have it brushed out I walk down the stairs and jump on the couch next to Maya who is lying on her back talking to Spencer and Hanna. I notice Caleb and Toby are walking out the door. "Bye guys!" they say in unison. A chorus of goodbyes and see ya's were heard as they closed the door. I sit next to Maya and kiss her cheek softly as I lean against her. She wraps an arm around me."You guys make such a cute couple!" Hanna squealed. I laughed. We all heard a noise on the steps and looked over to see Aria and Ezra walking down the steps, fully clothed now (thank god.) "Hey guys, we are gonna get going," Aria said. "Are you sure?" Spencer asked. "Yeah," Ezra said. "OK, bye you guys," Hanna said. "See ya," they said. I snuggled my head into Maya's shoulder and curled into her body as she lied back on the couch. "Well we'll leave you guys to cuddle," Hanna said in a teasing tone as she and the other girls got up and walked away. As they walked up the stairs I hit Hanna with a pillow. She laughed and ran to catch up with the others. I shook my head and sighed, feeling Maya kiss my head. I fell asleep to the feeling of her arms around me.

Maya's POV

I woke up dreary eyed and exhausted. "Maya?" I heard Emily's voice from above me. Somehow in our sleep we must have switched positions, because instead of me holding her it was the other way around. "Em? What time is it?" I asked, my voice hoarse and raspy. "3:30 A.M," she said running her hand through me hair. "Do we have to get up yet?" I asked curling into her body. "No baby, not for a few more hours," she said. I nodded yawning and closing my eyes again, soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

_Later that morning_

I woke to a bright light shining in my face, opening my eyes to see it was the sunlight from the windows. I groaned and sat up, feeling Emily's hand running through my hair. "Morning baby," she whispered in my ear. "Morning," I said, curling back into Emily's body. Emily giggled. "We have to get up in a few minutes you know, we have to get to the airport," she said. I groaned. "Come on love, we can't miss our flight," Emily said. "OK fine," I grumbled. Yawning, I rolled off of Emily and stood, stretching my arms out. I held out a hand to Emily and helped her up because she was nearly buried underneath the couch cushion. She stood and kissed me softly on the lips and I wrapped my arms around her neck. I heard the creak of a board on the stairs and turned away from Emily to see Hanna standing on the bottom step, smirking at us. "Hanna!" Emily yelled. "Sorry, you guys are just so cute together!" Hanna squealed. "Out!" Emily yelled. She sat on the chair next to us. "I'm not going anywhere," she said. "Fine, but we're not doing anything until you leave," Emily said. Hanna sighed, got up, and walked into the kitchen, beginning to make herself breakfast. Emily maneuvered her way out from underneath me and held out her hand. I gratefully took it, and I didn't let go as we walked up the stairs to say bye, but as we reached the top of the stairs a sudden wash of morning sickness came over me. I ran to the bathroom and started puking. Emily ran in behind me. "Oh my god are you OK?" she asked worriedly, rubbing my back. "Yeah, I'm fine," I coughed. I sat upright as Emily wet a wash cloth and wiped my mouth gently. "Are you gonna be alright to travel?" she asked. "Yes, I think I just ate something last night," I said. "You sure?" Emily asked, grabbing my hand. I nodded. "OK, lets go say goodbye. We can't be late for our flight," Emily said. She led me down the hallway to Spencer's room where she was sleeping wrapped in Toby's arms, while Caleb slept on an air mattress on the floor. "I wonder if they remembered to wash the sheets," Emily whispered to me. I giggled. Caleb moaned and rolled over, blinking open his eyes. "Hey, you two get up early," he said. "Well we kinda had to today," Emily said. "We just came in to say goodbye," she continued. "Keep it down! Some people still like this thing, called SLEEPING!" Spencer hissed. "Looks to me like you were doing a bit more than sleeping," I said, causing Caleb, Emily, and I to go into spontaneous laughter. That awoke Toby. "Hey, everyone's up," he said. "Yeah, lucky us," Spencer grumbled. "Well if you want us to just leave and not say bye then..." Emily said. "OK OK fine! Goodbye you guys, have fun!" Spencer said, perking up a bit. "Bye!" Toby and Caleb said together. "What about Hanna" Caleb asked. "We'll say bye on our way, she's downstairs making breakfast," Emily said. "Make sure she doesn't burn down the house!" Spencer called as we walked down the steps. We laughed. As we walked into the living room a loud noise was heard from the kitchen. "Dammit!" Hanna shouted. We walked in to see butter and other stuff all over the floor. "Need some help there Han?" I asked. "No it's fine," she said. "Well OK, we're gonna get going," Emily said. "Oh, bye!" she said, pulling us each into a hug. See you in a few weeks!" she yelled as we walked out the door. As we walked to Emily's car I heard a knock on the window. We turned to see Hanna waving at us. We waved back and got in the car. Emily started to drive and turned on Taylor Swift. She started to sing along with the words. I laughed. Em was talented at a lot of things, but singing was _definitely _not one of them. "What?" she asked. "You can't sing ya know," I said, nudging her arm. She smacked me playfully. The rest of the ride was a comfortable silence, as random songs came on and I sat staring out the window.

Emily's POV

We arrived at the airport and I sighed as I sat in these chairs for the third time in 3 weeks. Maya sat next to me, holding my hand. "You OK Em?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said. She gave me a look, but she let it slide. As our flight was called we again boarded the plane, and I was lucky that it didn't announce where we were going. I wanted to keep it a complete surprise. Maya instantly unbuckled her seat belt as the pilot passed and laid her head on my leg. I smiled and kissed her softly, watching her as she sighed and closed her eyes. I did the same, and I'm pretty sure we both slept the entire flight. I woke up just as I felt a rough jerk, and saw we'd landed. Looking out the window, I saw it was dark outside. '_Good, now she won't see any signs,' _I thought. The Pilot announced where we were, and I was lucky Maya didn't wake up. After he finished his announcements, I shook Maya awake. "We're here," I whispered. "Great, now can you tell me where _here _is?" she grumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "When we get to the house," I said. She groaned. I laughed as I led her through the crowded streets up to a deserted road. Checking my phone to make sure I had the right address, I led Maya by the hand to the large house. "Wow," Maya said. "Yeah," I said. "So can you please tell me where we are now?" she asked. "OK, fine, go look at the sign on the house," I said. She ran ahead and as I reached her I saw her standing with her mouth hanging wide open as she realized, we were in Hawaii.

_Later that evening_

"I still can't believe that you brought us to _Hawaii!_" Maya said, as she curled into my chest. "Well believe it," I said, laughing and placing a kiss on her forehead. She shifted her position slightly. "How did you even afford this place?" she asked. "Well my mom knows the owner, and he's gay, and he understood, so she got me a huge discount," I said. "Wow," she said. "Yeah," I replied. "So what do you wanna do?" I she asked. "Well it's too late now to do anything fun, but tomorrow we can do anything we want," I said. She nodded and yawned, curling into a ball and closing her eyes. I laughed slightly. "Goodnight love," I whispered as I kissed her softly on the head.

3rd Person POV

If only Emily knew that sometimes good night's bring bad days ahead.

Maya's POV

I woke up and noticed that Emily wasn't in sight. "Emily?" I called. I looked at the coffee table and saw there was a note. I read it slowly. _"Hey baby, sorry I had to leave in the middle of the night, I have to go get some stuff for the owner. He ordered some stuff for a job he is working on (he is a roof top worker) and I said I would go pick it up for him. There is food in the fridge if you are hungry, I love you and will be back as soon as I can.__  
Sincerely, Emily."_

I sighed, and then I realized that I _was_ a bit hungry. I walked over to the fridge and got out the milk and got a bowl of cereal. I felt oddly tired, which was unusual. I mean, I am _not _a morning person, but I usually felt more awake after I was up. And it wasn't just the thin tired, I could barely keep my eyes open. Suddenly another wave of sickness came upon me and I ran to the bathroom and threw up. My stomach throbbed and my head was pounding like crazy. I could feel my face getting hot. "Maya?" I heard the sudden, yet familiar call of Emily voice. "In here!" I yelled weakly. She opened the door and ran to me. "Maya! What happened, are you OK?" she asked, her voice full of worry. I nodded. "I was eating and I felt sick and threw up," I said. "Again?" she asked. I nodded and leaned into her. "I'm sorry I am putting you through this," I said. She shook her head. "It's not your fault," she said. I was about to respond when I felt a sharp pain- no, _kick-_ in my stomach. I winced and clutched my stomach. "What? What happened?" Emily asked. "I think, I think I just felt something, like, _move_ inside my stomach," I said. "Are you getting your..." Emily asked, not bothering to finish the question. Not even _we_ could talk about that. "I don't know. Wait, how long ago did we leave for vacation in California?" I asked. Emily quickly did the math in her head and then said, "23, why?" I let the number sink in. If it had been 23 days, than I was due a week ago. _A week. _"Emily, something's wrong. I was due a week ago," I said, starting to get scared. I felt the kicking again. "OK, now I _know _something is moving," I said. "I'll go call Spencer, maybe she can help out with something, stay in here," Emily said. I nodded. As Emily ran out, a thought occurred to me. No. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. But it would make perfect sense, the late period, the drowsiness, the morning sickness, all occurring three weeks after Emily... But that wasn't possible! I opened that cabinet door under the sink and looked through it till I found what Hanna had packed as a joke- a pregnancy test. The minuets seemed to feel like hours as I waited for results. I finally heard a noise and looked at it, but when I saw the screen I was struck with terror- it said positive.


	9. Authors note

Hey guys, so I was wondering if anyone had any good baby names? I'be tried to think of some, but I am having trouble. If you have an idea, please PM me an idea, thanks. If I choose your baby name, I'll be sure to mention you in my next chapter and I'll throw in a sneak peek of upcoming events, thanks. :D


	10. Kissing, cuddling, and you?

_Hey everyone, so a lot of you reviewed my last chapter saying you liked how long it was. Sorry it took so long, I will have the chapters up sooner from now on. Anyway, more cliff hangers coming up, just wait till you see the one in this chapter! We're going to be getting a visit from an old character who no one thought would ever be coming back. Sorry this chapter isn't the longest one._

Maya's POV

I sat, shocked, before I hurriedly threw the test away and covered it with paper towels. I shut the sink door literately three seconds before Emily walked in. "OK, Spencer said that it's probably something you ate, so just to lay low and not eat to much," she said. I nodded. "Hey, you OK?" she asked, putting an arm around my shoulder. I nodded and hugged her tightly, burying my face in her neck. "Can we watch a movie or something?" I asked. She nodded and lifted me gently. I held tightly to her neck, and she lied down on the couch, all the while keeping me locked in her arms. I curled into her and shivered. She kissed my lips softly and it instantly brought a smile to my face; it always did. We ran through the television programs at least three times each but nothing good was on. "Do you wanna see if there is anything upstairs?" Emily asked. I shrugged. She kissed me on the cheek before running upstairs. As she did I grabbed my phone and dialed Spencer's number. "Hello?" I heard her say. "Spencer?" I asked frantically. "Maya! What's wrong, do you need anything? I talked to Em and..." she rambled but I stopped her. "Yeah, I know, but it's not something I ate. I... I felt something _moving _in my stomach. I took... I took a pregnancy test, and I know it's not possible but it said positive, what does that mean?" I asked, panting. "Well, have you ever had, you know, _it_ with a boy?" she asked. I hesitated. "Maya?" she asked. I let out a shaky breath. "Yes and no," I finally said. "What do you mean, did you... Oh my god did someone rape-" I stopped her before she could finish the sentence. "Yes, Lindon did," I managed to whisper. "From True North?" she cried. "Yeah," I choked out. "You and Emily did too right?" she asked. "Yes, but is that possible?" I whispered. "I don't know, do you think it is?" she asked. "How could it be anything else?" I said shakily. "Why did you never tell me?!" I heard, but it was not the voice of Spencer, but that of Emily. "I'll call back," Spencer said. I hung up and watched Emily throw the box with the movie aside and run down to me. "Why wouldn't you tell me he raped you, and you had a positive on a pregnancy test?!" she started breathing heavily. "Emily, the test wasn't positive for Lindon, the test was about you," I finally said. "Wh...what?" she stuttered. "Do you remember when we... You know..." there was no need for me to finish. Emily nodded. "Well, I guess when we did, other affect from Lindon came into play and..." I trailed off. "So your pregnant?" she whispered. I nodded. "And I already decided I'm keeping it," I said. Emily smiled. "Maya, that's great!" she cried. I smiled. Brushing away a tear on the side of my face, Emily hugged me tightly. "Well I've got one thing to say," she said. "And what's that?" I asked. "We better start thinking of some baby names," she laughed, and soon I had the heart to join in.

Emily's POV

It had been nearly a week since Maya had told me she was pregnant. We had decided that even though she was, we weren't going to just go home in the middle of our vacation. I walked into our bed room and couldn't help but giggle at the sight I saw- Maya was curled up into a ball sleeping soundly. She was just too cute like that. I climbed into bed next to her and smiled as she started to stir slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me. "Hey love," I whispered, softly kissing her forehead. She curled into me and whispered "Hey." I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist. "So what do you want to do today, my pretty girl?" I whispered into her ear. She giggled slightly. "I just want to cuddle with you," she said smiling and kissing me softly on the lips. "All day?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. "Would you prefer something more?" she asked with a sly grin. "K, I would, but I don't think that would be very safe with the baby," I said. She pretended to pout, and I laughed and kissed her nose. "You're adorable when you do that," I said. She tried to keep pouting but eventually started to smile. "Come on, get some more shut eye," I said wrapping the blankets more tightly around her waist. As I slowly walked out my phone buzzed and I quickly answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey! How are things going?" I heard Hanna's enthusiastic voice on the line. "Good, Maya is still getting morning sickness though," I sighed. "Hey have you picked out a name yet?" Hanna asked, completely ignoring my previous statement. "No, Maya is thinking about it," I said. "We'll if you need any help choosing, I will help you out," she said. "Is that Hanna?" I heard Maya's voice from behind me as she curled uniting my body from behind. I nodded. She sighed in reply and kissed my cheek. "Hey do you think we should get an ultrasound?" She asked. I shrugged. "It's your child," I said. "Will you stop? This child is as much you'd as it is mine, and I can't do this without you," she said with a smile but I knew she was serious. I nodded and she curled into my stomach. "Seriously, we need to start thinking of names," she sighed. "Do you have anything in mind?" I asked, running my fingers through sleet tired brunette's long dark hair. She shook her head. "I do!" I heard Hanna's voice on the phone. "What do you have in mind?" I asked. "I think you should name it Artemis if it's a girl and Apollo if it's a boy, " she said. "And I would name them after the Greek twins of light why?" I laughed. "Cause they're fucking awesome! Duh!" she said. Maya suddenly had a burst of morning sickness and ran to the bathroom. "We'll I gotta go, call you later," I said hanging up. I followed Maya and knelt beside the dark girl. I handed her a cup of water and she took it gratefully. She spit and wiped her mouth, trying to get rid of the taste of throw up. "Hey, come on, lets go watch some TV," I said, holding out my hand. When we were settled on the couch I soon fell asleep to the feeling of holding Maya in my arms.

Maya's POV

I woke up on the couch in Emily's arms. She was asleep, and her breath was raising goosebumps on my neck. I was a bit sad, tomorrow would be our last day here. I stood up and looked at the clock: 3:00. I didn't really feel like eating, but I knew Emily would be hungry when she woke up so I made her a sandwich. She woke up about ten minutes later. I smiled and walked over to her, setting her food next to her on the coffee table. "Aren't I supposed to be the one taking care of _you?_" she laughed. "Just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm helpless," I said, sitting next to her and flipping on the TV. We spent that day cuddling and kissing each other. When I woke up the next morning I realized what day it was and felt a pang of sadness. "Morning baby," I heard Emily whisper in my ear. I smiled and turned in her arms, kissing her softly. She brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "Guess it's time to leave?" I said reluctantly. She nodded. We already had our bags packed, so we threw clothes on, tossed our PJ's into our bags, and drove back to the airport. I cuddled into Emily's side while we waited to be called onto our flight. I ignored the disgusted stares of on goers or the stupid grins and whistles of teenage boys passing by. "You alright?" Emily asked softly, running her fingers through my hair. I nodded. "Just tired," I yawned. "Well when we get on the plane you can sleep, alright?" she whispered, kissing my cheek softly. I hummed in response and curled deeper into her body. Our flight was finally called and I helped Emily grab our bags before boarding. Once we were comfortable I let my head rest on Emily's leg. She giggled and kissed my head, whispering, "Sleep tight," in my ear.

11 hours later

I woke up in Emily's arms at the feeling of a rough jerk. As I looked out the window I saw we were still on the plane and landing. Emily noticed I was awake and kissed me. "Good morning, well actually good night," she said. "What time is it?" I asked, noticing for the first time it was dark out. "Around 8:00 PM," she said. "I slept the whole time?" I asked. She nodded and laughed. "Now who's the sleepy head," she teased. I laughed and sat up, stretching my arms. We landed and got off the plane, quickly reaching my car. The ride to my house was quite comfortable. As we walked in we quickly crashed on my bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning

I woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. I carefully manuvered my way out from under Emily. When I opened the door I saw a face I thought I'd never have to se again. "Lindon?"


	11. Suddenly

_Hey guys, I hope you all liked my last chapter, this cliffhanger is so huge I wouldn't be surprised if you broke your computer! I hope you enjoy laughing before the sad part happens, it's like KILLER sad. I mean, it's sweet, then sad, then the sweetest thing ever, then the saddest thing ever. BTW, I came up with a name of my own for the baby, so I will just post a sneak peak on the next chapter for everyone to see, enjoy!  
_

Maya's POV

"What- What are you doing here?" I stuttered, not really believing what my eyes were screaming at my head. "I- I came too... I came to apologize," he said nervously. Wow, I couldn't believe _anything_ my senses were telling me today. "Apologize?" I asked, confused. "For you know, what I did to you at True North," he said, avoiding all eye contact. "It... it's OK," I said, not exactly sure of my words as I said them. "No, no it's not. I was wrong to try and force you to love me, and I respect that you don't," he was still avoiding any eye contact. I didn't try to force him into it. I nodded and he turned and walked down the steps. "Hey who was that?" I heard Emily's voice from behind. "Actually, it... It was Lindon," I said cautiously. Emily's eye's widened. "Why the hell was he here?" she asked, worried. "He... he apologized, for... you know," I said quietly. Emily didn't say anything but wrapped me into a tight embrace; I gratefully accepted. She ran her fingers through my hair and carried me to the couch, her arms never loosening their grip. I curled into her body and snuggled up to her shoulder. There were no words spoken, there was no need. This moment, right here and now, was perfect.

Emily's POV

I woke up holding Maya in my arms. I kissed her forehead, and smiled as she giggled in her sleep and cuddled closer. I noticed that she was shivering so I covered her with a blanket trying to keep her warm. She fluttered her eyes and groaned at the bright light shining in her eyes through the window. I quickly reached over and shut the blinds, and she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. I couldn't believe Lindon had tried to apologize. I would've socked him in the face if I would've answered the door. Maya of course probably would've too, except the fact that she was carrying a baby. If she wasn't, she'd have done a lot worse to Lindon than I would've. I sunk back down into the couch and curled my arms around Maya's waist tighter, kissing her forehead softly before falling back to sleep.

_"Emily!" I heard Maya's faint call. "Maya!" I called back. I couldn't see anything, it was too dark, but Maya's screams were echoing through wherever we were. A light suddenly shone in front of me, and when I could see clearly, I wish I couldn't. Maya was on a bed at the end of a long hallway, __gasping for air and covered in blood. I suddenly heard the crying of a newborn, and realized that Maya was dying trying to give birth. I ran, but I couldn't seem, no matter how fast and hard I ran, to reach her. I saw a dark figure step out next to her, with a hammer in their hand. I realized with a horrifying shock that it was Lindon. "NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. He grabbed the baby, lifted the hammer over his head, and before I saw what he was doing I squeezed my eyes shut, almost fainting at the horrible scream that stopped midway from choking- choking on blood.  
_

"Emily!" I heard Maya's voice saying my name, but it wasn't the horrible wailing, it was soft and gentle. I realized that I was being gently shaken. My eyes flashed open and I couldn't help it; I threw my arms around Maya's neck, sobbing quietly. My mind kept saying over and over that it was just a dream, but I couldn't really believe myself. The images were just all too real. "Shh, it's OK," Maya whispered in my ear. She shushed and cooed me until I stopped shaking. She kissed my head softly and I tightened my grip on her neck, if that were possible. She didn't ask me what I was dreaming about, and I was very thankful, for I couldn't have been able to answer without bursting into tears. Maya somehow understood that, and I was beyond relieved. Maya cooed me back to sleep and I soon drifted off to the feeling of being in her arms.

7 months later, Maya's POV

"Emily!" I called. "I'll be there in a second Maya!" I heard her call. She walked in and curled beside me, kissing my cheek softly. "Yes baby?" she whispered, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "Oh, nothing, I just want to be with you," I said, a childish tone to my voice. She giggled, kissing me softly. I smiled into the kiss, and when she pulled away I felt a sudden kick. I grabbed my stomach in pain and Emily was right beside me again. "I'm OK," I said, trying not to worry her. She'd been extremely careful around me for the past few months. She nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything else," she said, kissing me one last time before walking out of my room, _our _room. We'd decided that if we were married we would need a place of our own, so we settled for a small house that was right down the road from Hanna's house. Emily knew the owner, and he already had another house, so he was more than happy to get the place off his shoulders. We tried over and over to tell him we would pay him full price, but he insisted on us not needing to at all. We were luckier than most; my parents used to complain all the time about bills for their house. He even had his own electric company, and got a discount on that as well. Emily still had to work at the cafe, but she tried to work as little as she could, and every time she went to work she had Hanna come over in case something happened. "Maya! I have to go to the store, will you be alright without Hanna?" I heard Emily call from the kitchen. "Yeah!" I called back. "See you soon, love you!" I heard before she walked in and kissed me softly. "Love you too," I whispered back. As she left I felt my head get a bit dizzy, and walked out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I took a sip I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I figured it was just a kick, but as I felt it again the pain was so horrible I dropped the glass, and as it shattered I was brought to my knees. I knew what was happening, but it couldn't be happening, I wasn't due for another month! I reached for the phone, but as I dialed Hanna's number the pain continued and my vision blurred.

Hanna's POV

I was awoken by the ringing of the phone. I saw it was Emily and Maya's number, and I hurried to answer. "Hello?" I said. There was no answer. That was not a good sign. I hurried to my car and quickly drove down to their house, hoping I wouldn't find what I was afraid I would. I did.

Emily's POV

When I got a call from the house, I was expecting good news. It was the exact opposite. "Emily! You have to get here right now!" I heard Hanna's voice, but it was a call from my house, and she didn't sound excited, she sounded terrified. "Why? What's wrong!" I asked frantically. "Maya is hurt! She called but there was no answer and I rushed over here and she was on the floor covered in blood and I think she is going into labor and there was glass and water everywhere and Spencer and Aria are here, oh Emily just get here, hurry!" I barely had time to comprehend what she was saying, but when I did, I rushed out of the store to my car and drove probably 20 miles over the speed limit to get to my house. When I got there I ran inside to the sound of screaming. I ran to the bed room to find the girls there, Spencer helping Maya, the other two terrified. I ran over and hugged Maya tightly as she sobbed into my shoulder. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I should've been here," I said, feeling more than guilty. She shook her head. "It's not your fault," she whispered. Her voice was raspy and rough. I looked up at Spencer. "Is she OK?" I asked. "She's better than she was, there's no time to get her to a hospital though," Spencer said. I nodded. The hospital was 20 miles away and she was already half in labor. She was panting and I could see tears streaming down her face. I was starting to get dizzy from all the blood, and I sunk to my knees, ready to pass out. "Emily! Come on, lets get you out of here," Hanna said. I shook my head. "I can't... I- I can't llleaave her," I stuttered. "It's OK Emily, I'll be alright, go!" I heard Maya's voice. I nodded and struggled to my feet, walking slowly out, hearing Maya's screams the entire way.

Half an hour later

The screaming eventually stopped, but I was still worried. I wasn't sure if I liked the screaming or silence more, but I was more than relieved when Spencer walked out. "Emily? Would you like to meet your daughter?" she asked. I nodded, not able to speak. I followed her inside where, although she was still covered in blood, Maya was smiling and holding the baby, our baby. I let out a breath of relief and walked over to her, hugging her tightly. "We still don't have a name," I pointed out. "What do you think we should name her?" she asked. "I think you should choose," I said. "How about Allison?" she asked. Her question startled me. "Why-" I started to say but she cut me off. "I know how much she meant to you, and I thought you might want something to keep her close to you," she said. I nodded and hugged Maya tightly, surprised that she would offer that. "Thank you," I whispered. She nodded weakly, and I knew she was tired and sore from the sudden birth. "Word of advice, unless you want this to really end up like Twilight, if Paige asks to babysit, SAY NO," Hanna's voice scared the shit out of me as I spun and threw a pillow at her, then started chasing her down the hallway when she didn't leave. I walked back, but was mortified at the sight I saw. Maya was in a limp position, her eyes closed and her breathing stopped almost completely. "Maya!" I screamed. I rushed to her side, and cradled her in my arms. Her eyes forced themselves open and she let out a shaky breath. "I love you Emily," she whispered. "Maya," I cried as she let out her last breath, closed her eyes, and fell limp in my arms.


	12. Author's Note

Alright everyone, responding to your reviews, I changed the baby's name, and one more thing... HAHA! You all really thought I'd kill Maya? Ha! Wow, OK folks, don't worry, Maya is alive, I was messing with you to see what you would do, and you fell for it! OK, seriously though, the next chapter will be up soon, and it will start from Hanna's comment about letting Paige babysit. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter, respond and give me ideas, I'm always looking for a new spark!


	13. My Girl

_Alright! New chapter! I got tons of reviews last chapter, so that's s good sign. This story is gonna continue for awhile, but this chapter is gonna be another cliff hanger! Hope you guys enjoy, BTW, the next chapter, after the cliffhanger from this chapter is settled, will be a break from cliff hangers, so enjoy your break next chapter! But for right now, guess who's back! And if you're too stupid to see it, I'll point out the obvious, it's A!  
_

* * *

**_"Word of advice, unless you want this to really end up like twilight, if Paige asks to babysit, SAY NO." Hanna's voice sounded behind me and I chased her down the hallway when she didn't leave._**

Emily's POV

As I walked back in I saw Maya laughing, and Allison was asleep. I kissed Maya and climbed in bed next to her. I was careful not to hurt her or the baby. "Hey, if you guys want some time I'll take the baby," Aria's voice sounded behind me, but she was not being perverted or gross, she was being sincere. "Thanks," I said handing the baby to Aria. I cuddled up to Maya, eventually falling asleep with her in my arms.

_A Few Weeks Later_

Maya's POV

It had been 3 weeks since the baby was born, and I had already lost a lot of the baby weight. Allison was healthy and strong, and she was beautiful. She was lighter colored than my skin, but darker than Emily's, a beautiful golden tan. I noticed the second she was born that she had Emily's eyes: dark brown orbs that you could get lost in. Right now I was rocking Allison on the chair in the living room, softly singing a slow tune. "So I lay, my head, back down, and I lift my hands and pray. To be only yours I pray, to be only yours, I know now, you're my, only, hope," the words came out clearly but softly. I suddenly felt arms around my neck and turned to see Emily smiling at me. She kissed me softly and sat down next to me as I cuddled into her arms. "You have an amazing voice," she said. I smiled. "Thanks, people used to always say that before I stopped singing for them, I got to much attention," I said, resting my head on Emily's shoulder. Allison smiled and made a small gurgling noise before her eyes closed and she started to drift off to sleep. Emily giggled and stroked her hair for a moment. "She looks so much like you," Emily sighed. "She has your eyes," I said. It was true, she did look more like me, but her eyes were without a doubt Emily's. "She thankfully doesn't resemble Lindon," Emily said. I nodded. I was afraid that Allison's eyes were going to look like Lindon's, almost black, cold, and dark. But no, they were soft and dark brown and warm. Actually, she had no resemblance to him what so ever. I took Allison to her room and walked back out to Emily. "Hey babe, I gotta go to work, will you be alright?" Emily asked after a moment. "Could you have Hanna come over?" I asked, nervous ever since I'd last been left alone. She nodded and called Hanna. Hanna agreed to be there in 5 minutes. She was right on time and Emily left, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out. "So how are you guys?" Hanna asked as she sat down beside me. "Good, Allison is doing great," I said. "Can I see her?" she squealed. I nodded. I led her to Allison's room and told her to be quiet. She sighed. As we walked out of Allison's room, she asked, "Can you keep a secret?" I nodded. "I'm pregnant," she finally said after what seemed like forever. I almost screamed. "Your what?!" I squealed. "Yeah, I found out last night," she barely whispered. "Hanna that's great! Why do you want to keep it a secret?" I asked. "Because Caleb doesn't know, and we got into a fight the other night and haven't talked since," she said, tears starting to stream down her face. I hugged her and tried to calm her down as she shook with sobs. I finally got her to calm down after about half an hour. "Do you want me to talk to him?" I asked. She shrugged. "It doesn't matter, he hates me," she sighed, ready to burst into tears again. I told her to stay in the living room as I ran upstairs to find my phone. I dialed Caleb's number, and waited for a response. I finally heard him pick up after 4 rings. "Hello?" I heard his voice; it sounded as horrible as Hanna's. "Hey..." I drew the word out too long. "What do you want?" he snapped. "I need you to come over here," I said. "Why? Is Hanna there?" he asked. I noticed he struggled to say her name. "No, I just, I need to talk to you, please," I begged. "OK, I'll be over in 10 minutes," he sighed. I told Hanna and told her to stay out of sight till I talked to him. She nodded, and the wait seemed to last hours. I finally heard a knock. When I opened the door, his hair was a mess and he'd thrown on old sweat pant's and a torn tee shirt. He hadn't even bothered to make himself look presentable. His face was red with tears as well. "Hey," I said, standing aside to let him in. He walked slowly as he tried to wipe the tears from his face, with little success. "So hears the deal, um... I talked to Hanna-" I started but he cut me off. "I don't wanna talk about it," he said. "Well you need to!" I snapped, and his face showed shock; he was clearly taken aback by my sudden change in tone. "Look! This chick is in love with you, and your in love with her, and you're gonna let one fight break you guys up?!" I ranted. "You don't know what the fight was about!" he suddenly shot back, a sudden burst of energy to his once sappy mood. "Then what was it about?" I asked, trying to calm down but not succeeding. "It was about A," he said, much more quietly. "What's that?" I asked, now confused. "No!" I heard Hanna scream, running down the stairs. "She doesn't know about that!" she hissed. Caleb looked as if he'd just been slapped in the face. "I don't know about what?" I asked, suddenly curios, yet confused at the same time. "Uh... no...nothing," Hanna stuttered. I gave her a look that said we'll talk later. "OK, anyways, Hanna, you need to tell him," I said. "Caleb, I... I'm... pregnant..." she barely choked out the last part. "Wha...what?" he stuttered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," she said, breaking into tears. "Oh, sweetie it's OK, I'm so sorry," he said, taking her into his arms. After about 10 minutes of sobbing both calmed down and kissed. "So you guys are good?" I asked, laughing a bit. They nodded. "Hey, do you mind if we... uh..." Hanna started to ask but didn't know how to finish. I laughed. "Go, I'll be fine," I said. "You sure?" Caleb asked. I nodded. They left, and now only one thing remained, to find out what this "A" thing was, why I didn't know about it if Emily knew about it, and if it was in any way going to hurt my girl. I was _not _about to let that happen, I'd sooner jump out of an airplane. I was going to find out what was going on, even if I had to go to some extremes to do so. No one was going to hurt _my _girl.


End file.
